The Venatori Trials
by Elfyna
Summary: In an effort to target the Mockingjay Movement's advances, Panem's President Snow enlists the help of a neighbouring nation. This leads to a new kind of Hunger Games being born - The Venatori Trials.
1. Chapter 1

**T** HE **V** ENATORI **T** RIALS

* * *

 **Chapter ONE**

* * *

 **J** eremiah Castel wanted nothing more than to hang up right there and then. What was being asked of the great Nation of Parnosa was simply ludicrous. Supressing a sigh, his grasp tightened around the phone as the threats coming from the other end became more insistent.

'Mr Castel, you can stall and avoid all you want, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter. I am sure that you are fully aware of Panem's…let's call it…invaluable help in keeping your little nation afloat. You wouldn't want that same help to become a hindrance now would you?'

'Parnosa has always been forever grateful for Panem's assistance, and we have never made a secret of that…but we cannot simply hand our civilians over to what seems to be a suicide mission.'

'You can, and you will.'

'Sir, with all due respect, we are incredibly sorry for the unfortunate turn of events which have plagued your country but it is not our mess, and our citizens are not responsible for it, nor should they be implicated into your war.'

'Mr Castel, you don't understand. This is not a request, it is an order. President Snow will not tolerate insubordination. We expect a steady income of training material starting from next month.'

'And pray tell, where are we supposed to find those poor souls?'

'That is something which is entirely up to you. We would be willing to offer assistance in devising a programme designed to that end, should you wish it.'

'Not if your assistance comes with strings attached, as it seems to have done thus far.'

'Hm, I would be very careful if I were you. Do not forget the phenomenal sums of money we have poured into your desolate country.'

'So you keep reminding us. I will give you an answer by 7pm tonight.'

'By all means, take a few hours to consider, although we both know the answer which is coming.'

Jeremiah hung up before running a hand through his hair in frustration. What could they do but bend to Panem's wishes. Snow's lackey was right, without their support, Parnosa's economy would crumble. Throwing it all into perspective, a few civilians' lives surely are a small price to pay in comparison to the future of an entire nation. He would simply have to disguise the whole operation and pray for the One above to forgive him.

Two hours later, at 7pm on the dot, the President of Parnosa picked up his phone and dialled the last number called. At that precise moment, the future of hundreds of civilians was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

* * *

 **E** ris looked out to the flurry of trees and buildings whizzing past. She could feel waves of nausea bubbling up inside her as her heart pounded incessantly. How had this happened? She closed her eyes, and the scene which had taken place only a few hours ago came rushing back.

Soundly asleep in her bed, Eris had been recuperating on much needed rest. Trapped inside her aunt's shoddy excuse for a 'charming and comfortable little cottage', she worked well over 9 hours a day to earn enough to pay the exorbitant rent. What little money she had left went into taxes and food. From a young age, she never had the luxury of relaxing; with both parents dead and a tyrannical aunt forever determined to crush her spirits, Eris was forced to fend for herself.

She had just fallen asleep when they burst in, a collection of booming steps and heavy set bodies decked in black, padded bullet proof vests. Dragged out of her small bed, she was unceremoniously dumped on a bus and has remained on this same cramped, foul smelling, nauseating bus ever since. About 15 other girls were with her…most looking miserable and just as she felt; confused, scared and worried. Though Eris could see that they varied in age, one thing was clear; they all came from modest means. Whoever set this up was probably involved with human trafficking, or looking to start their own brothel, or something just as sinister. Life had dealt her a cruel hand, and she was no stranger to sinister dealings. Sighing, she made no attempt to cover the look of annoyance on her face. The girl sitting next to her hadn't stopped sobbing for hours now, and the choking sounds echoed in her already pounding head. Unable to take much more, Eris rummaged in her bag for a tissue. Finding a rogue handkerchief instead, she gave it to the shaking mess beside her.

'Th-thank y-y-you…'

Blowing her nose much like a trumpet, she unsuccessfully attempted to swat the multiple strands of hair which had stuck to her face with a mixture of dried and wet tears, sweat and mucus. Waiting for her to compose herself, Eris sat in silence, trying to ignore the stench of stale sweat permeating her surroundings. Once the girl's racking sobs had died down to hiccups, she cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face.

'Hey…hope you're ok…'

A slow nod was all she got in response, and so she tried again.

'I'm Eris, nice to meet you. What's your name?'

Following a few sniffles and hiccups, the girl licked her dry, chapped lips and spoke.

'Amanda.'

'That's a lovely name!'

Eris shifted her position on the hard seat and turned more to the left, so as to face her. Hopefully her newfound acquaintance would shed some light as to what was going on.

'Amanda…Do you know what's going on here? Where we're going?'

Her neighbour's eyes widened and once again filled to the brim with tears.

'Oh…you don't know?'

'What? What don't I know?'

'Oh…no…'

And with that, Amanda once more dissolved into tears. After failing to retrieve any more information from her Eris finally gave up, realising that the hysterical girl was inconsolable. This very same distress caused a knot at the pit of her stomach. What fate could be so absolutely terrible that it would send a 16 year old girl into a spiral? Looking around, it quickly became clear that this sentiment was shared with everyone on the bus. The heavy, sickening feeling she felt only worsened with every bump on the road. What was going on? Who were these people? And were where they being taken?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

* * *

 **T** he newly appointed Trials Master straightened his bright yellow tie before smoothing down his lime coloured, single breasted suit. A small pat on his pocket revealed a comforting clang. Taking a measured breath, he smiled sadly and remembered the moment when his older sister gifted him the small, quartz keychain on her deathbed. Ever since that day, he had kept it almost as a sort of lucky charm. Although he was not a superstitious man, it certainly provided him with a special kind of confidence – an edge – which had helped him through some tough times, and gotten him to where he was today. The opportunity given to him was one of which the Master was absolutely intending to make the most. Parnosa, a nation forever in Panem's shadow, was given a chance to finally assuage the debt they had racked up over the years. Not only that, but they could use the Venatori Trials as a means of much needed revenue. It was no secret that Parnosa's economy was in shambles. Panem was all but gifting an arena to them in return for their services; an arena offering many, many glorious possibilities, and he was going to explore them all. This could be the breakthrough everyone has been waiting for, including his own self. He had to fight hard not to see himself earning millions with a pretty lady on his arm whenever he closed his eyes. He knew composure was key, along with a keen eye and creative mind. The Trial Master had analysed as many Hunger Games as possible, so as to glean what to do and not do. It was clear that the real objective of the Trials would have to be kept under wraps; telling contestants that were lives were at stake was certainly not the way to go. He had decided that instead, he would advertise the whole affair as an opportunity for winners to visit the great nation of Panem, and meet previous Hunger Games victors. Maybe even throw in something about a nice sum of money. There couldn't be a better incentive than that. Yes, this would be a perfect way to get participants to give it their all, and provide good TV for Parnosians. It had taken him all but an afternoon to decide on what the Trials should be called. Seeing as the winners would essentially be hunting down and assassinating people for President Snow, the term Venatori seemed particularly fitting. His thoughts were interrupted by a short cough.

'Sir, the contestants have arrived.'

'Perfect, thank you.'

Following one last look at his rather flashy reflection, he stepped out of his office and made his way to the common room. Many entertaining conversations would soon take place in this very building, and he simply could not wait to oversee it all. The Trials Master basked silently in his own personal sense of glory which the Venatori Trials had arisen in him. Having gone through all 30 of the participants' files, he already knew that the first ever set of Trials were going to be sensational. They made up a wonderful mix of delinquents, trained athletes and average joes, and will be deliberately played off one another so as to give rise to a phenomenal show. Of course, he could not lose sight of the primary goal, but he fully intended to make the most of it all. If handled well, The Venatori Trials could become even bigger than Panem's Hunger Games. Stifling a small, prematurely triumphant smile, the Trials Master began to descend the big, ebony stairs and stopped a few steps before its end. Before him stood a myriad of bodies. His 30, precious contestants. 30, soon to be Parnosa sweethearts, and out of those, only ten or less would make it past the Trials alive. Projecting the largest smile he could muster, the Master prepared to address the small crowd.

'Welcome all, to the first Venatori Trials!'


End file.
